MY FATHER, MY OBSESSION
by Kang Seulla
Summary: Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya untuk anak berusia delapan tahun, dia tidak paham. Dia hanya ingin selalu bersama sang ayah, memonopoli sang ayah dan menjauhkan ibunya dari ayahnya. Tapi... semua terasa berbeda sejak hari itu. "Ayah, bolehkah Baekki meminta satu permintaan?" ChanBaek. GS! PEDO! INCEST!
1. Prolog

.

 _Kang Seulla Present_

 _ **MY FATHER, MY OBSESSION**_

 _Byun Baekhyun (Child)_

 _X_

 _Park Chanyeol (Baekhyun's Father)_

 _Other:_

 _Kim Yejin (Baekhyun's Mom)_

 **INCEST. GENDERSWITCH. MATURE CONTENT. PEDO.**

 _Happy Reading~_

 _._

.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak tau. Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan, ia rasakan. Hanya saja, dia hanya ingin selalu bersama ayahnya. Ia mencintai ayahnya melebihi apapun. Didunianya hanya ada sang ayah. Ia ingin memonopoli sang ayah. Ia juga tidak suka saat melihat sang ibu yang berada didekat ayahnya. Memeluk, mencium bahkan bermesraan dengan ayahnya. Baekhyun tidak suka. Baekhyun benci.

Tapi…

Apa yang dapat dilakukan oleh bocah berumur empat tahun sepertinya? Jika dia menentang sang ibu, dia takut kalau sang ibu akan balas dendam kepadanya. Bagaimana jika sang ibu marah kemudian memukulnya, mencubitnya, menjewernya atau bahkan… membunuhnya. Jadi yang hanya dapat dilakukan untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari sang ayah adalah dengan berteriak ataupun menangis. Sehingga sang ayah mendekati dirinya dan kemudian memeluk tubuh mungilnya. Itu yang paling dia suka.

Awalnya seperti itu, hanya rasa ingin memonopoli ayah dan iri dengan ibu. Tapi semua berbeda saat tengah malam Baekhyun ingin pipis dan mendengar suara aneh dari kamar kedua orang tuanya. Karena rasa panik, takut jika ada hal yang terjadi pada ayahnya Baekhyun mendekati kamar kedua orang tuanya. Dan dia hanya dapat mengintip dari celah pintu yang tidak tertutup rapat. Dia hanya dapat memandang bingung saat dirinya melihat sang ayah memasukkan penisnya kedalam vagina sang ibu. Baekhyun cukup pintar untuk anak seumurannya, dia sering mandi bersama kedua orang tuanya dan dia cukup terkejut saat melihat penis sang ayah untuk yang pertama kali. Dia bertanya-tanya, benda apa itu? Kenapa dia tidak mempunyai benda itu? Dan ayahnya menjelaskan kalau itu adalah penis. Alat kelamin untuk laki-laki dan jika perempuan mempunyai alat kelamin yang bernama vagina. Tapi seingatnya, sang ayah menjelaskan bahwa fungsi dari penis untuk pipis sama seperti vagina miliknya. Tapi, kenapa dia melihat sang ayah memasukkan penisnya kedalam vagina sang ibu? Dan yang menjadi pertanyaannya, kenapa sang ibu terlihat sangat menikmatinya? Memangnya apa rasanya? Apakah senikmat susu _strawberry_ yang selalu dibuatkan sang ibu di pagi hari? Atau senikmat coklat yang berada dikulkas?

.

.

.

.

.

.

" **Ayah, boleh Baekki meminta satu permintaan?"**

" **Apa yang Baekki inginkan? Ayah akan berikan pada Baekki."**

" **Baekki ingin, ayah memasukkan penis ayah kedalam vagina Baekki."**

.

.

.

.

.

INI APA LAGI YAWLAAAAAH! FF NISTA MUNCUL LAGI :' PADAHAL YANG LAEN BELOM PADA KELAR! YANG MAU PROTES, GAUSAH! LANGSUNG BUNUH AJA AUTHORNYA!

Jadi, mau cerita dikit. Ide cerita ini muncul gara-gara penjelasan materi Kepribadian tadi siang. Daaaaan bukannya nyerap materi, otak hina ini malah berpikir yang macem-macem-_- dan satu lagi. FF ini GS! Sama PEDO! Jadi, Seulla ga terima kritikan yang bilang 'Baeknya kemuduaan' atau 'Gasalah tuh umurnya Baekhyun segitu udah ngerti begituan?'

MIANHAEEEE. Seulla udah cukup strong(?) sama yang udah ngebash dan segala macem(?) yang bikin mood nurun drastic sekarang. Jadi, diawal udah dikasih warning dan yang masih nekat baca, yah itu sih urusan kalian masing-masing ya. Dan kalo emang gatel buat ngeBASH. Please, jangan dikotak review. Sebaiknya kalian DM atau line aja. Disitu kita bisa berbincang cantik, apa yang membuat kalian tidak menyukai SEULLA. Jangan hanya bersembunyi dibalik kotak review, walaupun lumayan sih nambah jumlah review wkwkwk.

Dan kenapa si BAEK umurnya segitu? Ingat ya, Seulla terinspirasi dari materi perkuliahan, dan di teori itu si anak ngalamin masa itu yah diumur segitu. Jadi Seulla ga ngarang-ngarang banget kan?

TAPI….

Kalau emang pada gamau dilanjut, it's okay it's love. Seulla bakal hapus FF ini, lagian baru PROLOG begini kan? Jadi gimana?

NEXT OR DELETE?


	2. Chapter 1

Seorang bocah kecil merengut di atas sofa sebuah ruangan kerja. Tangan mungilnya terlipat didepan dadanya dengan lucu. Bibirnya mengerucut imut dengan mata yang melirik seorang wanita yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Kaki pendeknya yang menggantung dia gerakan keras hingga menendang meja kayu didepannya dan memantul kebagian bawah sofa. Ia melakukkannya berkali-kali agar sang wanita menoleh kearahnya. Mencari perhatian.

"Oke sayang," suara si wanita terdengar dan dia melangkah mendekati sigadis kecil itu. Duduk disampingnya lalu mengelus sayang surai sepunggung si gadis. "Apa yang Baekki inginkan?"

"Baekki ingin ayah!" pekik si gadis dengan mata yang melirik kearah sang ibu yang duduk disampingnya. "Baekki ingin dengan ayah, mama!"

Yejin –ibu Baekhyun menghela nafasnya frustasi. Dia berdiri dari duduknya kemudian melangkah menuju meja kerjanya. "Ayahmu sedang ada rapat Baekki."

"TAPI BAEKKI INGIN AYAH!"

Wajah Yejin memerah karena marah. Tapi sekuat mungkin dia menahannya karena dia tidak ingin _image_ nya sebagai _bos_ harus rusak. "Baiklah, mama akan menelpon ayahmu. Jangan berteriak lagi!" bentaknya dengan menunjuk kearah sang anak.

Dan setelah itu, Baekhyun hanya diam menahan tangisnya.

.

 _Kang Seulla Present_

 _ **MY FATHER, MY OBSESSION**_

 _Byun –Park- Baekhyun (Child)_

 _X_

 _Park Chanyeol (Baekhyun's Father)_

 _Other:_

 _Kim –Park- Yejin (Baekhyun's Mom)_

 **INCEST. GENDERSWITCH. MATURE CONTENT. PEDO.**

 _Happy Reading~_

 _._

.

.

.

Seorang lelaki tampan memasuki sebuah ruangan yang sudah sangat dikenalinya. Dia menatap kearah wanita yang berada didalam sana. Sedang berkutat dengan layar computer didepannya.

"Ada apa memanggilku kemari? Bukankah aku bilang aku ada rapat?"

Tanpa ada rasa sopan, Chanyeol –si lelaki langsung memberikan pertanyaan untuk wanita yang bahkan belum menyadari kehadirannya. Sedangkan si wanita akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar kommputer didepannya kearah wajah Chanyeol yang tengah menatap tajam dirinya. Dengan wajah tenangnya, Yejin berdiri kemudian berjalan kearah sang Suami dan berdiri didepan Chanyeol dengan tubuh bagian bawah yang menyender di meja kerjanya.

"Baekhyun menangis ingin denganmu," mata sipit yang diwariskan kepada anaknya melirik kearah seorang bocah yang tengah tertidur di atas sofa dengan botol susu yang masih berada di mulutnya. "Aku sedang pusing dengan pekerjaanku dan Baekhyun menangis, kepalaku sangat sakit."

Chanyeol menghela nafas gusar. Lelaki itu memandang tidak percaya kearah wanita yang saat ini tengah menyesap kopi miliknya. Lelaki itu berjalan mendekati sang anak kemudian berjongkok disamping sofa demi mensejajarkan tubuhnya kepada si bocah yang sedang tertidur pulas.

"Lagipula kenapa si Minah itu harus izin disaat aku dan kau sedang sibuk seperti ini," suara wanita diruangan itu kembali terdengar. Chanyeol hanya berdecak kemudian menoleh kearah wanita yang belum juga berindah dari posisinya.

"Kau ibunya, kau seharusnya lebih dekat dengan anakmu. Bukan pengasuhnya."

"Aku sibuk, Chanyeol."

"Tidak, kau yang menyibukkan dirimu."

Si wanita meletakkan cangkirnya dan menatap sebal kearah sang suami. "Jika kau ingin membawa Baekhyun, cepatkan pergi. Jika tidak biarkan dia tidur."

Tidak berkata apapun, Chanyeol kembali meletakkan perhatiannya kearah bocah yang sedang tertidur pulas. Dia tidak tega jika harus membangunkan si bocah, tapi… harus bagaimana lagi? Lebih baik dia segera pergi dari ruangan ini, daripada dia harus bertengkar dengan si istri.

"Baekhyun, sayang?" bibirnya melengkung keatas saat melihat si bocah menggeliat. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap kepala beserta pipi si bocah yang kembali memeluk erat boneka beruangnya. "Baekki?"

Mata sipit yang tadinya terpejam mulai terbuka perlahan saat si bocah merasa tidurnya terganggu. Masih dengan mata yang sayu, Baekhyun menatap lelaki didepannya. Dia mengucek matanya kemudian kembali menatap kearah lelaki tinggi dihadapannya yang tengah tersenyum.

"AYAH!" pekik Baekhyun heboh. Dia langsung bangun dari tidurnya dan melompat untuk memeluk tubuh tinggi sang ayah. Membuat lelaki yang dipeluknya jatuh terduduk dilantai.

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat tingkah menggemaskan sang anak. Dengan lembut dia mengelus pundak Baekhyun dan berdiri, kemudian membawa sang anak kedalam gendongannya. Matanya kembali menatap kearah Yejin yang kini sudah kembali duduk di kursi kerjanya dan berkutat oleh layar computer didepannya. Dia menghela nafas singkat kemudian berjalan mendekati sang istri dengan Baekhyun yang masih berada di dalam gendongannya.

"Bereskan barang-barang Baekhyun, aku akan membawanya ke kantorku."

Yejin menatap kearah Chanyeol kemudian tangannya menunjuk kearah sofa _single_ yang berada didepan sofa yang menjadi tempat tidur Baekhyun. "Semuanya sudah aku masukkan kedalam tasnya."

Kepala Chanyeol mengangguk, lelaki itu kembali berjalan kearah sofa kemudian mengambil tas ransel milik Baekhyun. Dia mencium pipi gembil Baekhyun dengan gemas saat langkah kaki panjangnya mengarah kearah pintu.

"Aku pergi."

BLAM

Pintu ruangan berbahan kayu itu dibanting 'agak' keras oleh Chanyeol. Dia berjalan lurus menuju tangga –butik milik Yejin hanya dua lantai, dan ruang kerjanya berada dilantai dua- dengan Baekhyun yang menatap bingung kearah sang ayah yang hanya diam dengan wajah tanpa ekspresiny.

"Ayah?" sang ayah menatap kearahnya. "Baekki belum berpamitan dengan mama…"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kemudian mencium pucuk kepala sang anak dengan sayang. "Lupakan, mama sedang sibuk."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kemudian memeluk leher sang ayah dengan erat, menyenderkan kepalanya pada pundak sang ayah. "Ayah, Baekki akan ke kantor ayah?"

"Iya sayang, pekerjaan ayah belum selesai," kaki panjang Chanyeol yang telah melewati tangga mulai berjalan kearah pintu keluar butik. Sesekali dia tersenyum kearah pegawai-pegawai sang istri yang membungkuk hormat kearahnya.

"Ayah… Baekki ingin _cheese cake strawberry_ …"

Cicitan sang anak membuat _mood_ Chanyeol kembali naik. Dia membuka pintu mobil kemudian mendudukkan Baekhyun dikursi samping pengemudi. Memakaikan sabuk pengaman untuk si bocah kemudian mensejajarkan wajahnya pada gadis kecilnya, menatap mata sipit sang anak.

"Mau berapa tuan putri?"

Senyum senang berkembang diwajah Baekhyun. Bocah kecil itu menunjukkan kelima jarinya kearah sang ayah. "Baekki ingin lima!" pekiknya senang.

"Tidak boleh terlalu banyak tuan putri, nanti tambah gendut."

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat sang anak mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Apalagi Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Menambah tingkat kegemasan Chanyeol pada gadis kecil didepannya.

"Bagaimana kalau satu _cheese cake strawberry_ dan satu _banana split_?"

Chanyeol mengulum senyumnya saat melihat kepala Baekhyun mengangguk kuat disertai dengan senyuman manis si bocah. "Mau!"

"Baiklah… sebelum itu, cium ayah dulu."

Baekhyun menjulurkan tangannya kearah wajah sang ayah. Dengan polos dia mencium kening, hidung, kedua pipi sang ayah. Kemudian diakhir, dia memusatkan ciumannya pada bibir tebal ayahnya. Hanya sebentar… tapi sang ayah hanya terdiam sambil memandang dirinya.

"Ayo ayah!" si gadis kecil itu berhail menyadarkan sang ayah dari lamunannya. Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian kembali mencium bibir Baekhyun sekilas kemudian dia menutup pintu mobil dan berjalan kearah kursi pengemudi. Dengan sekuat hati, dia mencoba menetralkan degupan jantungnya dan juga… gembungan diselangkangannya.

" _Dia anakmu Chanyeol… anakmu."_

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada berkas didepannya demi melihat gadis kecil yang saat ini tengah memakan _cheese cake_ dan segelas susu _strawberry_. Dia tersenyum kemudian kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada berkas didepannya.

"Baekki suka?"

"Sangat suka!"

Chanyeol meletakkan pulpennya kemudian berjalan mendekati sang anak. Masa bodo dengan pekerjaannya. Toh perusahaan ini miliknya. Dia hanya ingin lebih dekat dengan sang anak.

Sang ayah duduk disamping gadis kecilnya kemudian mengambil sehelai _tissue_ basah untuk mengelap sisa-sisa kue yang berada dipinggir bibir Baekhyun. Sedangkan si gadis kecil hanya diam memandang sang ayah dengan mata polosnya, kedua kakinya yang menggantung dia gerakan acak.

"Ayah, besok kita beli kue lagi ya!"

Chanyeol terkekeh kemudian mengangguk singkat. Dia membuang _tissue_ bekas yang dia gunakan untuk membersihkan sudut bibir Baekhyun kemudian mengangkat tubuh mungil si anak dan membawanya kedalam pangkuannya.

"Dan besok yang coklat! Boleh 'kan ayah?"

Chanyeol kembali mengangguk untuk menyenangkan hati si gadis. Tangannya terangkat untuk membelai lembut surai sebahu anaknya. Matanya menatap dalam kearah gadis kecil dipangkuannya itu. "Baekki jangan makan manis terlalu banyak, nanti gigi Baekki sakit. Baekki mau gigi Baekki hilang?"

Si gadis kecil menutup mulutnya kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Chanyeol bersorak dalam hati, betapa menggemaskannya gadis kecil didepannya.

"Tidak mau! Baekki 'kan rajin sikat gigi!"

Chanyeol kembali terkekeh mendengar seruan Baekhyun. Sangat polos.

Dan dengan brengseknya… Chanyeol harus menegang karena anak kecil polos di pangkuannya ini terus menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Sungguh. Chanyeol sangat bejat.

Dia tidak tau kapan dirinya menjadi seperti ini. Apakah pertengkarannya dengan Yejin membuat dirinya menjadi menyukai anaknya sendiri? Sangat _abnormal_. Tapi… kenyataannya seperti itu. Chanyeol bisa apa? Selain menerima kenyataan?

Entah setan darimana, Chanyeol menangkup wajah mungil si gadis kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Baekhyun. Mata bulatnya terfokus pada bibir tipis merekah si gadis. Sungguh. Itu terlalu menggoda untuknya.

Dengan pelan tapi pasti, Chanyeol menekan bibir tebalnya pada bibir tipis Baekhyun. Menyesapnya lembut. Rasanya seperti… _strawberry_. Ia tidak tau, apa ini karena efek si gadis yang baru saja memakan susu dan kue dengan rasa _strawbeery_ atau memang bibir Baekhyun yang sangat nikmat. Manis.

Setan dalam diri Chanyeol bersorak untuknya, membuat ciumannya semakin _intens_ dan menuntut. Bibirnya menyedot bibir bawah Baekhyun, memasukkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut si anak. Menguasai seluruh isi mulut Baekhyun, membelit lidah mereka, menggelitikki langit-langitnya, mengabsen gigi susu Baekhyun. Semua Chanyeol lakukan, tanpa ada yang terlewat.

" _Mmpphhh…"_

Desahan di anak membuat setan dalam diri Chanyeol semakin menggila. Lelaki tampan itu melepas pagutannya kemudian mengalihkan ciumannya pada dada Baekhyun yang terekspos –karena saat ciuman tadi Chanyeol telah menaikkan baju Baekhyun-

Lidah Chanyeol terjulur untuk menyapa putting kemerahan milik Baekhyun. Sedangkan sebelah tangannya sedang asik meremas dada datar si anak. Mulutnya menghisap kuat putting dada Baekhyun. Semakin keras desahan si anak, semakin kuat hisapannya pada putting si anak.

"Ayah _hhh_ geli _aahh_ ~"

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar ucapan polos si anak. Dia semakin menggoda Baekhyun dengan lidahnya yang menjilat cepat pucuk dada Baekhyun secara bergantian. Membuat Baekhyun melengkungkan punggungnya saat dirinya menerima sensasi geli bercampur nikmat yang diberikan oleh sang ayah.

TOK TOK TOK

Kegiatan mereka terganggu oleh suara ketukan pintu dari arah luar. Seakan tersadar, Chanyeol langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari dada Baekhyun kemudian menatap kearah wajah sang anak yang memerah. Dengan panic Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun dan meneliti wajahnya.

"Baekki?" mata si anak yang tadinya terpejam akhirnya terbuka. Manis polos si anak menatap sendu kearah sang ayah. Chanyeol yang mengutuk dirinya dalam hati langsung merapikan pakaian yang dikenakan Baekhyun. "Baekki… maafkan ayah."

"Eoh?"

Chanyeol menurunkan Baekhyun dari pangkuannya kemudian berjalan kearah pintu. Dan tersenyum canggung saat asistennya tengah menunggu dirinya dibalik pintu.

Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menatap bingung kearah sang ayah dari sofa yang di dudukinya. Berbagai pertanyaan berputar-putar didalam kepalanya.

"Kenapa ayah meminta maaf?" gumamnya yang hanya dapat didengar oleh dirinya sendiri. "Padahal Baekki merasa enak."

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memokuskan pandangannya jalanan didepannya. Saat ini di dan si gadis kecilnya tengah berada di perjalanan pulang. Chanyeol sangat diam sejak dirinya yang dengan bodohnya mengikuti keinginan napsunya dibandingkan akal sehatnya. Apa-apaan, kenapa dia bisa lepas kendali dengan mencium bahkan menjilati bibir dan dada anaknya sendiri? Walaupun darahnya tidak mengalir ditubuh Baekhyun, tapi dia adalah ayahnya. Dan tidak ada ayah yang memandang napsu kearah anak kecilnya.

"Ayah?"

Suara lembut si gadis kecil memecah kesunyian di dalam mobilnya, mau tidak mau Chanyeol bergumam dan melirik sekilas kearah bocah kecil yang duduk di kursi sampingnya. Dia terkekeh saat melihat Baekhyun yang tengah memeluk bonekanya imut.

"Apa sayang?"

"Baekki ingin bertanya…"

Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya saat lampu lalu lintas di depannya berwarna merah. Setelah mobilnya sudah berenti dengan sempurna, ayah muda itu menoleh kearah anaknya kemudian mengelus kepalanya sayang. "Baekki ingin bertanya apa, sayang?"

"Tadi kenapa ayah meminta maaf? Apa karena ayah ingin memakan bibir Baekki?"

Ah.

Pertanyaan polos itu…

Dan hanya dengan pertanyaan polos itu Chanyeol dapat merasakan penisnya berkedut.

Oh.

Maniak.

"Bukan begitu, sayang…"

"Kenapa ayah? Padahal menurut Baekki itu enak! Baekki jadi ingin lagi!"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kikuk. Matanya melirik kearah lampu lalu lintas yang mulai berwarna hijau, tanpa mengindahkan ucapan Baekhyun, dia mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"Tapi ayah…" suara si gadis kecil kembali terdengar membuat Chanyeol kembali melirik dan bergumam pelan menyahuti panggilan si gadis. "Baekki pernah dengar, kalau yang dilakukan ayah tadi adalah ciuman. Apa benar ayah?"

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya saat telinga perinya menangkap ucapan gadis kecilnya. Dia menoleh sekilas kearah Baekhyun kemudian kembali fokus kearah jalanan di depannya. "Baekkie tau darimana?" siapa yang berani meracuni otak polos anaknya ini? Ah. Sial.

"Hana, teman Baekkie di _playgroup_. Kata Hana, orang yang berciuman itu tandanya saling mencintai! Dan kedua orangtua Hana juga pernah berciuman. Baekki juga pernah melihat ayah dan mama berciuman!"

Chanyeol yang tidak dapat menjawab semua ucapan yang dikatakan Baekhyun hanya dapat diam dan menggeram dalam hatinya. Kenapa teman Baekhyun itu bisa bercerita seperti itu? Apa orangtuanya tidak mengajarkan mana yang baik dan buruk untuk anak seusia itu? Argh!

"Jadi, kalau ayah mencium Baekkie tadi berarti ayah mencintai Baekkie?"

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. Dia mengangguk dan kembali melirik kearah gadis kecilnya. "Tentu, ayah sangat sayang dan cinta dengan Baekkie."

Baekhyun memekik senang. Gadis kecil itu menyampingkan tubuhnya menghadap kearah sang ayah. "Baekki juga cinta ayah! Tapi ayah…" Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian kembali bergumam untuk kembali menyahuti sang gadis mungilnya. "Karena ayah mencintai Baekki, ayah tidak boleh mencium mama lagi! Karena kata Hana, kita hanya boleh mencintai satu orang aja!"

Chanyeol terkekeh dan hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya. Satu tangannya melepaskan stir mobil kemudian mengusap kepala Baekhyun. "Iya… iya…"

Si gadis kembali memekik senang, bahkan sampai bertepuk tangan.

"Ah iya, Ayah, boleh Baekki meminta satu permintaan?"

"Apa yang Baekki inginkan? Ayah akan berikan pada Baekki."

"Baekki ingin, ayah memasukkan penis ayah kedalam vagina Baekki."

CKIT

Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya secara tiba-tiba. Tidak mempedulikan sang gadis yang berteriak disampingnya. Beruntung jalanan yang dilewatinya sepi dan tidak ada mobil di belakang mobilnya. Sekarang yang dipikirannya adalah… kenapa gadis kecilnya mengerti ini semua? Siapa yang mengajarkannya?

Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang tengah mengusap keningnya yang terbentur. "Baekkie… ingin apa?"

"Ingin ayah memasukkan penis ayah kedalam vagina Baekkie. Soalnya, Baekkie pernah melihat ayah memasukkan penis ayah kedalam vagina mama lalu mama sepertinya keenakan, Baekki juga ingin ayah!"

Chanyeol menatap tajam kearah gadis kecil didepannya. Dia marah. Bukan dengan Baekhyun, tapi dia marah dengan dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia bisa tidak menyadari kalau anaknya ini melihat kegiatannya bersama dengan Yejin? Dan yang lebih parah lagi… kenapa dia membiarkan penisnya berdiri tegak saat ini.

Sial.

"Baekkie…" jujur, Chanyeol bingung harus berucap seperti apa lagi. "Hm… ayah tidak bisa menuruti permintaan Baekkie."

"Kenapa?!"

Chanyeol memundurkan kursinya kemudian mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun agar duduk dipangkuannya. Dia terkekeh melihat bibir si gadis yang mengerucut imut. "Itu akan sangat sakit. Ayah tidak mau Baekkie menangis nanti."

Baekhyun melipat tangannya di depan dadanya dan menatap sebal kearah ayahnya. Bibirnya semakin dia kerucutkan, membuat lelaki yang memangkunya menggeram pelan melihat tingkah menggemaskannya. "Tapi mama tidak terlihat sakit!" mata _puppy_ Baekhyun menatap sendu kearah sang ayah yang tengah menatapnya intens.

"Baekkie…" Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya untuk menangkup wajah mungil Baekhyun. Bibirnya mencium kening Baekhyun dengan sayang. "Baekkie anak ayah. Ayah tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu dengan Baekkie."

"Tapi ayah bilang akan mengabukan permintaan Baekkie," air mata si gadis mulai turun membasahi pipi gembilnya. Chanyeol yang tidak tega langsung memeluk tubuh mungil sang anak kemudian menghapus airmata Baekhyun dengan jarinya.

"Sstt ayah tidak mau melihat Baekkie menangis. Jangan menangis lagi sayang," kepala si gadis kecil mengangguk tanda paham. Baekhyun mengusap air matanya dengan tagan mungilnya kemudian memeluk leher sang ayah dengan erat.

"Tapi Baekkie masih ingin, ayah."

Chanyeol sebisa mungkin menetralkan degupan jantungnya dan menahan ereksinya. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus lembut punggung si anak dan sesekali meremas pelan pinggang Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, tapi Baekkie harus mencoba dengan jari ayah dulu."

Entah setan darimana yang mampu membuat Chanyeol lebih mengikuti napsunya dibandingkan akal sehatnya. Tidak peduli Baekhyun anaknya atau bukan, yang terpenting adalah penisnya tidak berkedut lagi.

"Jari? Memangnya bisa?"

Chanyeol mengangguk singkat. "Bisa sayang," suaranya yang rendah dan serak menandakan bahwa napsunya sudah berada diubun-ubun. Matanya menatap penuh napsu kearah bocah kecil yang duduk dipangkuannya ini.

Tanpa berucap apapun lagi, Chanyeol langsung meraup bibir menggoda Baekhyun dan melumatnya lembut tapi menuntut. Tangannya bergerak kearah pantat si anak dan meremasnya acak. Perlahan dia memasukkan tangannya kedalam rok yang dikenakan Baekhyun dan mulai menarik celana dalam milik sang anak hingga terlepas.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya kemudian melepaskan baju yang dikenakan Baekhyun hingga bocah tersebut telah polos tanpa sehelai benangpun. Mata bulatnya menatap lekat kearah dada Baekhyun dan vagina si anak yang belum pernah terjamah oleh siapapun.

"Ayah…"

Chanyeol menyenderkan tubuh Baekhyun pada stir mobil kemudian jari-jari tangannya mulai mengelus bibir vagina Baekhyun yang belum berkembang sepenuhnya. Sedangkan bibirnya sibuk menjilati dada Baekhyun, dia masih cukup sadar agar tidak membuat tanda disana.

"Ayah _hhh_ geli~"

"Baekkie, emut jari ayah."

Chanyeol menyodorkan dua jarinya agar diemut oleh si anak. Dan penisnya semakin menggembung saat kedua jarinya telah bersarang di dalam mulut Baekhyun. Hangat dan basah. Bagaimana jika penisnya yang diemut oleh bocah ini? Ahh… pasti sangat nikmat.

"Cukup," Chanyeol mengeluarkan jarinya dari dalam mulut Baekhyun kemudian mengarahkan kedua jarinya pada vagina sang anak. Membelai _klitoris_ Baekhyun yang masih sangat kecil, menekannya lembut sesekali mencubitnya.

"Ayah _aahh_ enak _hhh~"_

Chanyeol tersenyum miring. Dengan kabut napsu dimatanya, dia membelai lubang vagina Baekhyun dan mendesis saat mendorong ujung jarinya memasuki lubang tersebut. Sial. Sangat sempit. Dan dengam perlahan dia memasukkan jari telunjuknya kedalam lubang sempit Baekhyun.

" _Akh!_ Sakit ayah! Keluarkan!"

"Tadi Baekki ingin dimasukkan…" suara rendahnya berbisik didepan telinga Baekhyun. Mulutnya mulai mengulum telinga si anak, mengalihkan rasa sakitnya.

"Tapi sakit ayah _nghh_ …"

Chanyeol tidak menyahuti ucapan Baekhyun, dia lembih memilih menggerakkan jarinya keluar-masuk lubang sempit Baekhyun. Sesekali jarinya dia melengkungkan, seakan-akan dirinya menggaruk dinding vagina Baekhyun.

"Ayah! _Aahh_ _uuhh_ ~"

Pinggang si kecil mulai bergerak tidak nyaman. Tanda bahwa Baekhyun mulai menikmati permainannya. Tidak meminta persetujuan dari si kecil, Chanyeol kembali memasukkan satu jarinya kedalam lubang sempit Baekhyun. Menggeram pelan saat merasakan betapa sempitnya lubang si anak.

" _AKH_! AYAH SAKIT!"

Bukannya mengeluarkan jarinya, Chanyeol malah menggerakkan kedua jarinya dengan cepat menusuk lubang Baekhyun. Ujung jarinya dengan cepat menemukan titik kenikmatan si anak, membuat Baekhyun melengkungkan punggungnya dan mengeluarkan suara aneh –menurutnya- saat merasakan sensasi nikmat yang baru pertama kali dia rasakan.

"Ayah _aahh oohh_ ~"

"Enak Baekkie?"

Si anak menjawab hanya dengan anggukkan. Chanyeol terkekeh kemudian kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada dada datar Baekhyun. Menjilati putting merah muda Baekhyun yang telah menegang. Chanyeol tidak tau apa yang terjadi padanya, dia tidak tau kemana hilangnya akal sehatnya saat ini.

Yang terpenting sekarang adalah… bagaimana cara agar anak diatas pangkuannya terus mengeluarkan desahan manjanya.

Gerakan tagannya semakin brutal saat merasakan lubang sempit Baekhyun mulai berkedut. Belum lagi lendir yang keluar membuat gerakan tangannya semakin mudah. Walaupun begitu, Chanyeol masih waras untuk tidak merobek selaput keperawanan anaknya.

' _Belum saatnya.'_

Oke. Chanyeol akui pemikirannya itu sungguh bejad. Dia tidak akan melakukan hal ini lagi pada Baekhyun. Tidak akan… tidak akan berjanji. Lubang sempit Baekhyun benar-benar sudah menghilangkan akal sehatnya!

"Ayah! _Hhh_ Baekkie ingin _aahhh_ pipis! Lepas ayah _uuhh aahh~_ "

Chanyeol mengerti, maka dari itu dia semakin cepat menggerakkan jarinya dan memelintir putting Baekhyun yang menegang. Matanya menatap lekat kearah jarinya yang seakan-akan ditelan habis oleh lubang sempit Baekhyun.

CROT CROT

Tak lama kemudian, cairan kenikmatan Baekhyun untuk pertama kalinya keluar membasahi kemeja dan celana sang ayah. Si gadis menutup wajahnya dengan kedua matanya, sedangkan Chanyeol tersenyum puas kemudian mengeluarkan jarinya dari lubang Baekhyun. Tanpa rasa jijik, Chanyeol mengemut jarinya, membersihkan cairan Baekhyun yang mengotori tangannya.

"Hiks… hiks…"

Isak tangan dari Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya pada gadis yang masih berada diatas pangkuannya. Dia menatap bingung kearah Baekhyun kemudian mengelus lembut surai hitam Baekhyun.

"Sayang? Kenapa menangis?"

Baekhyun menjauhkan tangannya dari wajahnya yang basah dengan keringat dan airmata. Mata _puppy_ nya menatap mata bulat sang ayah dengan takut-takut.

"Baekkie… Baekkie pipis sembarangan ayah… baju dan celana ayah terkena pipis Baekkie. Hiks… Baekkie minta maaf, ayah."

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat tingkah menggemaskan anaknya. Tangannya menangkup wajah Baekhyun kemudian mencium seluruh permukaan wajah si gadis kecil.

"Sayang, itu namanya bukan pipis…" si gadis kecil hanya dapat menatap sang ayah dengan wajah penuh tanya. "Itu tandanya… Baekkie menikmati apa yang ayah lakukan tadi."

"Tapi kenapa rasanya seperti pipis ayah?"

"Baekkie akan tau jika sudah dewasa nanti," Chanyeol berniat tidak ingin meracuni otak anaknya lebih jauh. Padahal dirinya sudah dengan brengseknya menodai tubuh si anak.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk membuat sang ayah terkekeh kemudian mengacak rambutnya dan mencium keningnya dengan sayang. Baekhyun yang senang diperlakukan begitu lembut oleh sang ayah langsung memeluk tubuh besar sang ayah yang dibalas dengan elusan di punggungnya.

"Sekarang Baekkie pakai baju Baekkie lalu kita bergegas pulang," Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian melompat kekursi samping. Dia sempat meringis saat merasakan sakit disekitar vaginanya.

"Ugh… ayah sakit," gadis kecil itu semberut, menatap ayahnya dengan wajah menggemaskannya. Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun meringis segera mengambil membuka lebar kaki Baekhyun kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya untuk meneliti vagina si anak. Dia mengutuk dirinya saat melihat lubang vagina Baekhyun sedikit lecet.

"Maaf sayang…" dengan lembut Chanyeol menjulurkan lidahnya membelai lubang vagina Baekhyun. Sedangkan si anak hanya merintih nikmat dan mengapit kepala sang ayah saat merasakan sensasi geli didaerah selangkangannya.

" _Aahh_ ayah _hhh~_ "

Chanyeol semakin asik menjilati vagina Baekhyun. Lidahnya terjulur memasuki lubang sempit sang anak dan sesekali mengulum _klitoris_ nya. Sejujurnya dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri, niat awalnya yang hanya ingin melihat seberapa lecet vagina anaknya malah lepas kendali seperti ini. Tapi… selama sang anak tidak menolak tidak ada salahnya…

"AYAH!"

CROT CROT

Cairan kenikmatan Baekhyun keluar untuk kedua kalinya. Dan untuk kedua kalinya Chanyeol menelan habis cairan si anak.

Selesai dengan acara jilat-menjilat yang dilakukan tanpa sengaja, Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya kemudian membersihkan lubang Baekhyun dengan _tissue_. Tidak mau semakin lepas kendali, Chanyeol mengambil baju Baekhyun kemudian memakaikannya pada tubuh mungil si anak.

"Baekkie tidurlah."

Sang anak mengangguk kemudian memeluk boneka kesayangannya dan dengan cepat jatuh kedalam alam tidurnya. Chanyeol tersenyum hangat kemudian memegang tangan Baekhyun dan menciumnya lembut.

"Bagaimana bisa aku menjadi _pedofil_ seperti ini?" tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus lembut surai hitam sang anak. Setelah itu dia mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan melajukan mobilnya menuju rumahnya.

.

.

.

 _Bersambung_

.

.

.

HUAAAAAA! Ini apa! Kalo kemarin kan tante Baekhyun dan Dedek Chanyeol. Kalo sekarang Om Chanyeol dan Dedek Baekhyun. Hahahaha. Sumpah aneh banget sumpah. Maapin Seulla ya kalo ada yang kurang berkenan '3' dan juga… GA NYANGKA KALAU BANYAK BANGET YANG NYURUH LANJUT. Huks. Seulla seneng banget! Dan juga yang protes sama umur Baekhyun, Seulla masih punya otak kok buat anak sekecil Baekhyun ga dimasukkin penis raksasa Chanyeol. Dan umur Baekhyun pasti bakal bertahap di ff ini nanti. Tunggu aja ya~ dan diusahakan tiap chapter ada NC hahahahahaha.

Udah Seulla gamau ngomog panjang lebar lagi. Seulla Cuma pengen bilang makasih buat yang udah selalu ngesupport dan selalu setia sama FF buatan Seulla. Walaupun masih banyak banget kekurangan, tapi kalian rela ngabisin waktu kalian buat nyenengin hati Seulla dengan baca apalagi sampe ninggalin jejak di kota Review. Dan mohon maaf kalao Seulla kemarin lama banget buat update. Tugas kuliah bener-bener nyita waktu banget. Jadi tolong maklumi ya.

Jadi… masih bersedia review? Thank you~


	3. Chapter 2

_Note: karena banyak yang protes umur Baekhyun terlalu kecil, akhirnya Seulla putuskan agar merubah umur Baekhyun menjadi delapan tahun. Semoga pada bisa terima ya~_

…

…

…

Baekhyun terpekik senang saat sang ayah meniup lilin dengan angka 33 yang menyala didepannya. Senyuman terus terlukis diwajah manisnya, namun seketika senyuman itu menghilang saat manik beningnya menangkap momen sang ibu dan ayah yang mempertemukan bibir mereka.

"Selamat ulang tahun yang ke 33 sayang," Yejin tersenyum dan mengelus rahang sang suami dengan lembut.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil kemudian mengecup kening sang istri dengan mesra. "Terima kasih sayang," tanpa diketahui oleh keduanya, sang anak berumur delapan tahun tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya, tidak senang dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya.

"Ayah! Baekki juga ingin dicium!" ia langsung terpekik senang saat sang ayah menyuruhnya agar duduk diatas pangkuannya. Dengan cepat, Baekhyun duduk diatas pangkuan sang ayah kemudian memeluk erat leher sang ayah.

"Kemari, biar ayah cium."

Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian memejamkan matanya, menunggu sang ayah menempelkan bibirnya. Tapi... ia dibuat kecewa saat merasakan bibir sang ayah menempel pada pipi gembilnya.

"Kenapa ayah tidak mencium bibir Baekki?"

Pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir si kecil membuat kedua orang tuanya tertawa. Sedangkan si kecil hanya menatap kearah sang ayah penuh harap.

"Baekki, ciuman di bibir itu hanya untuk orang yang saling mencintai."

"Tapi Baekki mencintai ayah, ibu!" Si kecil berteriak marah kearah sang ibu. Tidak terima dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh ibunya. Dia berpikir, kenapa sang ibu boleh mencium ayahnya, sedangkan ia tidak boleh? Kenapa ibunya tidak adil?!

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita makan. Ayah sudah lapar."

Si gadi kecil melompat kecil kemudian duduk di kursinya, mata sipitnya menatap makanan yang tersaji diatas meja dengan penuh binar.

"Ayo kita makan!"

Kedua orang tuanya tertawa kemudian sang ibu mengambil piring dan menyendokkan nasi beserta lauk untuk dirinya.

Setelah berdoa, Baekhyun menyuapkan satu sendok makanan kedalam mulutnya. Dia tersenyum senang saat lidahnya merasakan nikmat ketika makanan itu tercampur air liurnya. "Masakan ibu memang paling nikmat!"

Sang ibu tersenyum bangga kemudian mengelus surai anaknya dengan sayang. "Kalau begitu Baekki habiskan makanannya," dan wanita itu hanya tersenyum saat melihat anggukan dari sang anak.

Tanpa disadari mereka, Chanyeol yang terus menaruh tatapannya pada tubuh sang anak. Dan senyum kecil terlihat di bibirnya.

 _._

 _Kang Seulla Present_

 _ **MY FATHER, MY OBSESSION**_

 _Byun –Park- Baekhyun (Child)_

 _X_

 _Park Chanyeol (Baekhyun's Father)_

 _Other:_

 _Kim –Park- Yejin (Baekhyun's Mom)_

 **Semi-INCEST. GENDERSWITCH. MATURE CONTENT. PEDO.**

 _Happy Reading~_

 _._

.

.

.

Sudah tengah malam, Chanyeol mengendap memasuki kamar sang anak. Mata bulatnya menatap binar kearah tubuh Baekhyun yang tengah tertidur pulas. Dengan langkah yang dibuat sepelan mungkin, dia berjalan mendekati ranjang Baekhyun kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya disamping sang anak.

Tangannya melingkar pada tubuh mungil Baekhyun, kemudian hidungnya menghirup dalam aroma yang menguar dari tubuh mungil itu. Matanya menatap wajah cantik Baekhyun, sedangkan tangannya merayap menangkup bongkahan bokong berisi sang anak dan meremasnya pelan. Pinggulnya maju kedepan, menempelkan penisnya pada vagina Baekhyun yang masih tertutup rapi celananya. Beda dengan penisnya yang telah bebas dari kurungan, sejak dirinya mengunci pintu kamar anaknya ini.

Dengan napsu yang telah berada diubun-ubun, Chanyeol mengangkat tangan Baekhyun kemudian meletakkannya pada penis tegangnya. Pinggulnya bergerak maju-munduk melecehkan tangan berjari lentik itu.

Sejak kejadian di mobil seminggu yang lalu, Chanyeol memang sering datang diam-diam kekamar anaknya saat tengah malam. Kegiatan yang lakukannya dihari pertam hanya memandangi wajah cantik Baekhyun kemudian mencium tiap sudut wajah cantik itu. Dihari kedua, dengan berani dia mencium tiap jengkal tubuh gadis itu. Mulai dari wajah, leher, dada -tepatnya bagian puting- perutnya hingga menghujani vagina gadis itu dengan ciumannya.

Kemudian di hari ketiga, dia mulai berani menyingkap keatas gaun tidur yang dikenakan Baekhyun, membuat matanya termanjakan dengan pemandangan yang sangat meningkatkan libidonya. Dan tidak akan Chanyeol sia-siakan puting kemerahan Baekhyun mencuat indah agar dapat dirasakan oleh lidahnya. Dihari keempat, Chanyeol mulai berani menarik turun celana dalam yang dikenakan Baekhyun. Jari-jemarinya sibuk membelai putting dan _klitoris_ Baekhyun, beruntung anak itu tidak terbangun dari tidurnya.

Lalu dihari kelima, karena tidak tahan dengan penisnya yang memberontak, Chanyeol menurunkan celananya hingga penis besarnya dapat bernafas dengan bebas. Sambil menatap tubuh –setengah- telangjang Baekhyun, lelaki itu mengurut penisnya dengan desis-desis nikmat yang dikeluarkannya. Dihari keenam, dengan berdiri disamping tempat tidur Baekhyun, Chanyeol meraba putting dan vagina Baekhyun dengan ujung penisnya. Yang berdampak dengan dirinya yang menumpahkan _sperma_ nya ditubuh Baekhyun yang segera dibersihkannya dengan _tissue_ basah yang dibawanya.

Dan hari ini dia menginginkan tangan Baekhyun memegang penisnya. Walaupun kondisi anak tersebut sedang tidak sadar, itu tidak dapat mengurangi kenikmatan yang dirasakan Chanyeol. Yang terpenting, itu adalah tangan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya berkhayal lebih tinggi seakan-akan Baekhyun melakukannya karena keinginannya. Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.

Tapi sepertinya, mala mini harus berbeda dengan malam sebelumnya. Karena manik sipit Baekhyun yang terpejam mulai terbuka dan memandang bingung kearah sang ayah.

"Ayah?"

Mata Chanyeol yang sudah besar semakin besar saat lelaki itu melotot mendengar suara seark sang anak. Karena tidak ingin mendapatkan teriakan ataupun penolakan, Chanyeol menindih tubuh mungil Baekhyun kemudian menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun. Menyesap dan menjilati bibir tersebut.

Dirinya sudah siap mendapatkan penolakan dari Baekhyun, tapi kenyataannya yang dia dapatkan adalah Baekhyun yang memeluk lehernya dan membalas setiap lumatan yang diberikannya. Bibirnya membuat sebuah seringai tipis. Dia baru ingin kalau seminggu yang lalu, Baekhyun meminta dirinya memasukkan penisnya kedalam vaginanya. Kalian dapat menyebut Chanyeol bejat. Tapi, lelaki ini benar-benar menginginkan anaknya ini.

"Baekkie…" ia melepas pagutannya kemudian menatap lembut kearah manik sipit Baekhyun. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus pipi gembil sang anak. "Baekki mau menolong ayah?"

Dengan polos, bocah itu mengangguk senang dengan senyuman yang terlukis diwajahnya. "Tentu, ayah!"

Dan Chanyeol tidak dapat menahan rasa gembira sehingga dia langsung tersenyum lebar sebelum kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka dengan mesra.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap bingung dengan wajah yang bersemu merah pada batang penis yang terdapat didepannya. Dia melirik kearah sang ayah yang menatapnya dengan lembut. "Ayah? Apa yang harus Baekki lakukan?"

"Terserah Baekki ingin melakukan apa. Memijat atau mengulum, yang terpenting Baekki harus membantu ayah," dengan tidak sabaran, Chanyeol memajukan pinggulnya. Membenturkan penisnya pada pipi dan bibir Baekhyun.

Masih bingung, Baekhyun memegang penis sang ayah kemudian mendekatkan mendekatkannya pada mulutnya yang terbuka dan memasukkan penis _–yang menurutnya benar-benar besar_ \- lebih besar dari _hotdog_ yang pernah dia makan.

" _Aahh_ Baekki~"

Desis yang dikeluarkan oleh sang ayah, membuat dirinya takut. Maka dari itu, Baekhyun kembali mengeluarkan penis sang ayah dari mulutnya, kemudian mengelusnya dengan hati-hati. Matanya melirik kearah sang ayah yang tengah memejamkan matanya. "Ayah? Apa Baekki menyakiti ayah?"

Chanyeol membuka matanya kemudian menatap lembut kearah sang anak. Dia tersenyum tampan, menenangkan sang anak agar tidak perlu khawatir. Tangannya terjulur kebawah untuk mengelus surai lembut Baekhyun. "Tidak apa-apa, Baekki. Itu tidak menyakiti ayah, bahkan itu sangat membuat ayah senang dan nikmat. Jadi, sekarang lanjutkan _okay_?"

Mendengar perkataan sang ayah, membuat Baekhyun kembali bersemangat. Maka dari itu, ia kembali memasukkan penis sang ayah hingga pangkal mulutnya. Lidahnya bermain menyelimuti batang penis sang ayah, dan dengan menggunakan _insting_ nya Baekhyun menggerakkan kepalanya keatas-kebawah. Dia jadi mengingat _lollipop_ yang dimakannya lusa kemarin.

Sedangkan Chanyeol yang berada dibawah tubuh mungil Baekhyun hanya dapat mendesah pelan. Tidak mau kalah dengan sang anak, Chanyeol menjulurkan lidahnya agar dirinya dapat menyecap rasa lubang sempit Baekhyun. Memasukkan ujung lidahnya yang lunak pada lubang Baekhyun yang masih rapat.

" _Aahh_ apwa yawng aywah lawkukawn _nghh?"(apa yang ayah lakukan?)_

Chanyeol mendesis nikmat saat merasakan getaran akibat Baekhyun berbicara saat penisnya tenggelam indah didalam mulut kecilnya. Tangannya meremas bokong polos Baekhyun dan mulutnya menyesap kuat lubang vagina Baekhyun.

"Enak _hh_?"

Kepala si bocah mengangguk lucu. Mulutnya masih asik memainkan 'mainan' barunya. Sesekali dia mengeluarkan suara 'aneh' saat merasakan rasa menggelitik disekitar vagina, bokong hingga pahanya. Tapi tidak lama setelah itu, dia melepaskan kulumannya pada penis sang ayah, kemudian menjauhkan tubuhnya dan duduk disamping ayahnya yang merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Baekki? Ada apa?"

Tanpa mengindahkan suara serak sang ayah, Baekhyun memperhatikan dadanya. "Ayah… kenapa dada Baekki rasanya seperti kesetrum?"

Chanyeol tersenyum miring kemudian duduk didepan sang anak. Dengan telaten, Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh polos Baekhyun kemudian menaruhnya diatas pangkuannya. Dia mendesis nikmat saat penisnya bergesekkan dengan vagina Baekhyun.

"Itu tandanya Baekki menikmati apa yang ayah lakukan. Bukannya rasanya enak?" anggukan antusias Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tersenyum semakin tampan. "Apa kalau seperti ini," lelaki itu menundukkan kepalanya kemudian menjilat putting Baekhyun. "Semakin enak?"

" _Aaahhh_ ayah~ lagi _hhh_ _uuhh_ ~"

Dengan semangat –dan napsu- yang berada diubun-ubun, Chanyeol menyesap putting Baekhyun. Sedangkan satu tangannya bergerak untuk memilin putting yang satunya. "Jangan bersuara terlalu kencang sayang. Baekki tidak mau ibu terbangun bukan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan tangan yang membekap mulutnya. Matanya melirik pada kepala sang ayah yang tengah menyusu padanya. Untuk meredam suara 'aneh'nya, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menggigit bibir bawahnya, sedangkan tubuhnya menggeliat nikmat didalam pelukan sang ayah.

" _Aahh!_ Ayah… itu _uuhh_ enak _anhh~_ "

Baekhyun menggerakkan pinggulnya, menggesekkan bibir vagina dengan penis besar sang ayah. Dia melakukan hal tersebut terus-menerus, karena tanpa sengaja tubuhnya yang menggeliat sehingga pinggulnya bergerak. Membuat vaginanya bergesekkan dengan penis sang ayah. Mengantarkan berjuta-juta kenikmatan dari sana. dan memutuskan untuk mengulangi kejadian yang sama, tanpa mengetahui dampak yang terjadi pada ayahnya.

"Baekki _hhh_ …" suara Chanyeol semakin serak saat mendapatkan perlakuan sang anak. Napsunya benar-benar sudah diujug tanduk. Dia butuh pelampiasan sekarang. Dan dengan pelan dia kembali merebahkan tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan menopang tubuhnya diatas tubuh Baekhyun.

Bibirnya mengecup sayang kening sang anak dan ibu jarinya mengelus pipi gembil Baekhyun. Mata bulatnya menatap penuh kasih sayang kearah wajah Baekhyun yang tengah menatapnya polos. Tangannya menjalar hingga menyentuh vagina Baekhyun dan mengelusnya.

"Baekki jangan berteriak _ne_ …"

Dan tidak ada satupun yang membuat dirinya bahagia saat melihat senyuman beserta anggukan dari anak ini.

Chanyeol rasa dirinya benar-benar sudah gila! Tapi kegilaan ini benar-benar membuat dirinya bahagia. Dan dia sangat suka.

Jari tengahnya membelai lubang sempit Baekhyun. Hanya baru merabanya, Chanyeol sudah dapat membayangkan betapa nikmat dan ketatnya lubang tersebut. Bagaimana jika penisnya yang diremas oleh lubang ini. Bagaimana jika…

" _AKH_! Ayah sakit! _Hiks_ …"

Matanya menatap terkejut kearah wajah Baekhyun yang penuh dengan air mata. Tanpa sadar –karena asik memikirkan nikmatnya lubang Baekhyun- dirinya memasukkan satu jarinya hingga tenggelam sempurna pada lubang Baekhyun.

Bodoh! Apa yang dia lakukan!

Dengan cepat tapi lembut, Chanyeol melepaskan jarinya kemudian membawa wajahnya didepan vagina Baekhyun. Dia meringis saat melihat lubang sempit Baekhyun yang terkoyak –walaupun hanya dengan satu jarinya- dan dia semakin membesarkan diameter matanya saat melihat darah yang mengalir dari vagina Baekhyun.

" _Hiks_ … ayah… sakit…"

Sial! Apa yang dilakukannya! Dia sudah merobek selaput dara anak gadisnya! Libido _brengsek_! Kenapa dia tidak dapat berpikir jernih!

Chanyeol kembali mensejajarkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun kemudian mengecup setiap jengkal wajah Baekhyun. Tangannya menghapus airmata yang terus membasahi pipi gembil Baekhyun.

"Sstt sayang, jangan menangis…" Chanyeol memeluk lembut tubuh Baekhyun. "Jangan menangis, Baekki. Itu membuat ayah ingin menangis juga."

Baekhyun yang mendengar ucapan sang ayah segara menghapus airmatanya. Tangannya memeluk erat leher sang ayah dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher ayahnya. "Maafkan Baekki, ayah. Baekki membuat ayah menangis."

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut kemudian mengelus surai sang anak. Pikirannya kacau saat ini. Apa yang telah dia lakukan.

"Baekki, ayo pakai bajumu. Ayah akan menemani Baekki hingga tertidur."

Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian duduk bersila untuk memakai pakaiannya. Sesekali bibirnya meringis kecil. Chanyeol yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam, dia langsung membantu Baekhyun kemudian menarik tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan ayah, Baekki…"

Sang anak menggeleng kemudian memegang pipi ayahnya. Tersenyum manis hingga matanya tertutup. "Tidak apa-apa, ayah… sebenarnya Baekki senang." Semu merah dipipi Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menunjukkan senyum tipisnya. Dia memajukan wajahnya kemudian mengecup kening Baekhyun dengan mesra. "Seharusnya tadi Baekki tidak menangis. Benar ' _kan_ ayah?"

Si bocah mengerucutkan bibirnya. Chanyeol yang melihat itu gemas sendiri. Jadi, Chanyeol mengecup bibir manis itu kemudian menempelkan kening mereka. Mata bulatnya menatap manik sipit Baekhyun dalam. "Baekki menangis karena kesalahan ayah, seharusnya ayah yang meminta maaf."

Baekhyun hanya menatap ayahnya tanpa berkedip. Ayahnya sungguh sangat tampan dari jarak sedekat ini. Dan dia juga bingung… apa salah ayahnya?

"Tapi ayah, Baekki bingung apa salah ayah…" Chanyeol menantikan ucapan yang akan keluar dari celah bibir Baekhyun. "Bukankah semua salah Baekki? Baekki menangis saat ayah memasukkan jari ayah kedalam vagina Baekkie. Harusnya Baekki bisa lebih kuat. Bagaimana nanti jika vagina Baekki dimasuki penis ayah yang lebih besar? Kenapa hanya dengan jari ayah saja, Baekki sudah memangis…"

Oh…

Chanyeol bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa anaknya dapat berpikir seperti ini…

Ya Tuhan… berikan Chanyeol iman yang lebih agar dapat bertahan dari godaan malaikat kecil yang polos ini. Malaikat yang sewaktu-waktu dapat membuat penisnya berdiri tegang hanya karena ucapannya.

"Sebaiknya Baekki tidur, besok sekolah bukan?"

Yah… itu memang jalan terbaik. Menyuruh sang anak tidur karena Chanyeol dapat merasakan penisnya kembali berkedut saat ini. Dan anggukan sang anak membuat dia diam-diam menghela nafas lega.

"Tapi ayah harus mencium Baekki!"

Uh-oh…

Chanyeol bisa apa saat penisnya kembali tegang…

Yang bisa dia lakukan hanya menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun. Menyesapnya, melumatkan, menjilatnya.

Dengan tangan yang mengurut penisnya sendiri –dengan bantuan tangan Baekhyun-

.

.

TBC

.

.

 _Hm… gimana ya… disini aku ganti umur Baekhyun menjadi umur delapan tahun. Semoga gak ada yang protes lagi. Aku gamau ngomog banyak-banyak. Cuma mau bilang, kalau ff ini akan tamat dua chapter lagi~ dan maaf kalau Chapter ini gak sesuai dengan apa yang kalian harapkan. Tapi aku udah ngasih yang terbaik buat ff ini. Jadi, tolong hargai saya. Saya menerima kritik, tapi saya tidak menerima bash atau semacamnya. Tapi jika kalian memberi saran dengan bahasa yang 'kurang' sopan, saya juga tidak terima._

 _Sejujurnya saya tau konsekuensi apa yang saya dapatkan dengan memposting ff ini. Ini ff PEDO so, disini percintaan dengan umur yang berbeda jauh. Bahkan umur ChanBaek disini terpaut 25 tahun. Dan lagi ini mungkin Semi-INCEST, karena Chan bukan ayah kandung Baek._

 _Di chapter awal (prolog) saya sudah memberi tau, kalau hadirnya ff ini karena terinspirasi dari bahan materi kuliah yang saya pelajari. Disini memang membicarakan teori (saya lupa nama tokohnya-_-) bahwa anak sekitar umur 3-4 tahun memiliki ketertarikan pada penis ayahnya. Ingin memiliki ayahnya, dan iri dengan ibunya (jika memang salah, bisa diperbaiki. Mungkin telinga saya yang bermasalah). Yah… disitu saya langsung 'nyambung' ke ChanBaek. Saya berpikir, saya membuat sebuah fanfiction. Semua yang terjadi fiksi. Tapi perkiraan saya melenceng, banyak yang menolak dan bilang ff ini tidak layak._

 _Untuk itu saya meminta maaf sedalam-dalamnya untuk kesalahan saya yang tidak memikirkan ulang membuat cerita ini. Saya memang tidak pernah menyuruh kalian untuk tidak membaca cerita saya jika tidak suka. Silahkan kalian baca, jika tidak berkenan dengan cerita yang saya buat silahkan pm saya. Dengan bahasa yang baik dan sopan._

 _Saya orang yang mudah terpengaruh (jujur) dan mudah down. Beberapa dari kalian ada yang meminta cerita ini dilanjut. Saya tau, saya sangat bersalah karena sudah menelantarkan cerita ini. Tapi saya mohon kalian mengerti dengan hal ini. Untuk itu saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya._

 _Okay… niatnya gak mau ngomong banyak tapi keterusan begini… last, mind to review?_


	4. Chapter 3

_._

 _Kang Seulla Present_

 _ **MY FATHER, MY OBSESSION**_

 _Byun –Park- Baekhyun (Child)_

 _X_

 _Park Chanyeol (Baekhyun's Father)_

 _Other:_

 _Kim –Park- Yejin (Baekhyun's Mom)_

 **Semi-INCEST. GENDERSWITCH. MATURE CONTENT. PEDO.**

 _Happy Reading~_

 _._

.

.

.

 _2 tahun kemudian_

Sangat jarang bagi Chanyeol di hari Selasa ia pulang lebih cepat. Tepatnya pulang pada pukul dua siang. Setelah menyuruh Minah untuk pulang –agar ia dapat berdua saja dengan Baekhyun – Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar sang anak. Setelah sampai, ia membuka pintu kayu berwarna putih dan tersenyum saat mendapati sang anak yang tengah bermain dengan ponselnya.

"Baekkie?"

Si gadis kecil yang tengah berbaring di kasurnya menoleh kemudian tersenyum lebar ketika manik sipitnya mendapati sang ayah yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Ayah!"

Ia melempar ponselnya kearah tumpukan bantal kemudian melompat turun dari kasurnya. Kaki pendeknya berlari mendekati sang ayah yang telah menutup pintu kamarnya. Kemudian tangannya memeluk pinggang sang ayah.

" _Kok_ ayah sudah pulang?" Baekhyun menatap polos kearah sang ayah yang mengangkat tubuh mungilnya kedalam gendongan.

Chanyeol tersenyum menatap wajah cantik sang anak. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus pipi gembil Baekhyun. Kaki panjangnya melangkah memasuki kamar Baekhyun semakin dalam. "Minah _ahjumma_ menelpon ayah kalau dia ada keperluan. Jadi karena ibumu sedang keluar kota, ayah pulang untuk menemani Baekkie."

Bohong.

Semua hanya akal-akalan Chanyeol karena ia hanya ingin berduaan dengan anaknya. Besok Yejin sudah kembali dari Jeju, jadi dia ingin berdua lebih lama dengan sang anak. Hanya berdua. Tidak ada yang mengganggu.

"Baekkie mau mau makan sosis?"

Si bocah menganggukan kepalanya semangat. "Tentu ayah!"

Yang dapat dilakukan Chanyeol adalah mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Baekhyun, menempelkan bibirnya pada sang anak dan menyesapnya pelan. Dia tidak kuat lagi, Baekhyun sangat menggemaskan.

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk tenang di meja makan. Tangannya menggenggam garpu, matanya menatap punggung lebar sang ayah yang tengah berkutat dengan masakan di depannya. Kaki pendeknya yang menggantung ia gerakan pelan. Garpu yang di genggamnya ia masukan kedalam mulutnya –emut – tidak sabar ingin melahap masakan ayahnya.

Gadis itu tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa sangat menyukai makanan daging olahan berbentuk panjang tersebut. Yang dia ingat ketika ia berumur Sembilan tahun, ayahnya membelikannya _sosis siap makan_ dan dari situ ia selalu ingin sosis. Lagipula, sosis itu juga mengingatkannya pada penis sang ayah. _Ah_ … memikirkan itu wajahnya pasti selalu memanas.

Sejak dua tahun lalu ketika dengan polosnya dia meminta sang ayah memasukkan penisnya kedalam vagina miliknya, Baekhyun selalu berfantasi liar tentang benda panjang kebanggaan sang ayah. Apalagi saat ulang tahunnya yang ke-sepuluh belum lama ini kedua orang tuanya menghadiahkan dirinya sebuah ponsel. Dan dari situ ia mendapatkan pelajar-pelajaran baru dengan bantuan internet dan teman-teman disekolahnya – ini lebih berpengaruh – dan Baekhyun mulai mengetahui apa yang di lakukan olehnya dan ayahnya selama ini.

 _Sex_ –itu kata teman-temannya dan internet.

Namun yang Baekhyun tidak mengerti, kenapa selama ini sang ayah sama sekali belum pernah memasukkan penisnya kedalam vaginanya. Ayahnya hanya menyodorkan penisnya untuk ia emut seperti lollipop, dia jilat seperti _ice cream_ dan ia hisap seperti meminum susu. Kemudian ayahnya juga hanya menggelitiki dan memasukkan jarinya kedalam vaginanya. Tidak ada yang lebih dari dua tahun yang lalu.

Yang menjadi pertanyaannya, apakah ia salah? Ia tidak mengeluarkan suara-suara seperti wanita di video yang ditontonnya, itu karena ayahnya berkata jangan berisik karena nanti ibunya akan tau. Apakah itu alasannya? Atau karena ia sering menangis saat merasakan sakit pada vaginanya atau saat ia merasa _frustasi_ saat ia ingin pipis disaat wajah sang ayah berada tepat di selangkangannya. Apa itu salahnya? Apa itu alasan sang ayah tidak ingin memasukkan penisnya kedalam vagina miliknya?

 _TUK_

Gadis cantik itu mendongak saat melihat makanan tersaji didepannya. Manik sipitnya berseri-seri dan senyumannya mengembang saat melihat menu yang tersaji di hadapannya.

 _Telur dadar sosis._ Walaupun sederhana, Baekhyun yakin ayahnya sudah bersusah payah membuatnya.

"Uwaa! Ini pasti enak!"

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat tingkah menggemaskan sang anak. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus surai panjang sang anak. Matanya tidak terlepas memandang Baekhyun yang tengah menyantap makanannya.

"Kenapa Baekkie sangat menyukai sosis?"

Manik sipit Baekhyun melirik kearah sang ayah. "Karena sosis mengingatkan Baekkie dengan penis ayah," kemudian kembali berfokus pada makanannya.

Tanpa mempedulikan ayahnya yang tersedah air liurnya sendiri.

Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis mungil yang – _sialnya_ – menjadi anaknya. Lelaki tinggi itu menghembuskan nafasnya kuat-kuat.

"Ayah?" Chanyeol menoleh saat mendapati panggilan dari sang anak. Dan dia menyesali dirinya saat merasakan bagian selatannya harus menegang saat melihat tatapan polos sang anak. "Ada yang ingin Baekkie tanyakan."

"Apa sayang?"

"Kenapa ayah tidak pernah memasukkan penis ayah kedalam vagina Baekkie? Bukankah Baekkie sudah meminta itu sejak lama?"

 _Sial_.

"Itu… karena…" Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya dua kali, berusaha menghilangkan pikiran kotor dipikirannya. Namun percuma saja, semua sia-sia baginya. "Baekkie sungguh ingin ayah memasukkan penis ayah kedalam vagina Baekkie?" Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, merutukki kebodohan dirinya yang bertanya hal bejat seperti itu.

"Tentu ayah. Baekkie tidak akan menangis. Baekki janji!"

Bibir bawahnya Chanyeol gigit pelan. Mata bulatnya meneliti tubuh sang anak. Dari wajah cantiknya, bibir tipisnya, lehernya yang mulus, dadanya yang mulai menonjol, serta kaki Baekhyun yang terekspos.

 _Eh_? Chanyeol baru menyadari kalau Baekhyun hanya memakan kaos dan celana pendek.

"Baiklah… Baekkie habiskan dulu makanannya."

Si anak mengangguk, sedangkan si ayah menyeringai tampan.

.

.

.

Di usianya yang mulai beranjak 35 tahun, Chanyeol belum pernah merasa senapsu ini. Libidonya benar-benar berada dipuncaknya saat ini. Penisnya yang sudah tegang dikocoknya pelan, sesekali ia merintih nikmat. Sedangkan mata bulatnya tidak berhenti memandang bokong mulus Baekhyun yang tengah menungging tinggi-tinggi.

Menghentikan kocokan pada penisnya, kedua tangan Chanyeol mengelus bokong mulus Baekhyun dengan lembut. Lidahnya terjulur, membasahi bibirnya yang terasa kering. "Baekki…" suaranya terdengar serak.

"Apa ayah?"

Suara imut Baekhyun semakin membuat penis Chanyeol berkedut. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sang anak, Chanyeol melebarkan belahan bokong Baekhyun kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya, menjulurkan lidahnya, menjilat lubang anal sang anak.

" _Aahh_ ayah~"

Chanyeol dengan sedikit kasar menjilat dan menyesap lubang Baekhyun dengan rakus. Sesekali gigi rapinya bermain peran. Membuat desahan yang dikeluarkan Baekhyun semakin menjadi-jadi.

Bosan dengan lubang pantat, Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun dengan pelan. Menatap wajah cantik Baekhyun yang merona. "Tidak perlu malu, sayang," bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir tipis Baekhyun. Kecupannya perlahan turun hingga leher Baekhyun, menjilatinya dengan penuh napsu namun masih lembut. Dia tidak meninggalkan bekas disana, Chanyeol masih punya akal sehat –walaupun meniduri anaknya adalah tanda akal sehatnya telah hilang.

" _Eum…_ ayah _uuhh_ ~"

Gemas mendengar desahan tertahan Baekhyun, Chanyeol mencubit puting mengeras Baekhyun. "Tidak perlu menahannya sayang, keluarkan saja. Tidak ada ibumu."

Dengan patuh, Baekhyun mengangguk. Matanya terpejam ketika lidah basah Chanyeol kini menjilati sekitar putingnya. Tangannya menekan kepala sang ayah, meremas pelan rambutnya.

"A-ayah _hh_ geli _hhh_ _aahh_ ~" punggungnya melengkung, dadanya membusung ketika serangan kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh sang ayah diterima Baekhyun berlebihan. Bocah sepuluh tahun itu menggerakkan kedua kakinya acak, tidak kuat dengan sensasi nikmat yang ia dapatkan.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, lidahnya bergerak cepat menjilati putting anaknya. Tangannya menjalar disekitar tubuh polos Baekhyun, kemudian berhenti di depan bibir vagina Baekhyun. Ujung jemarinya membelai lembut bibir vagina Baekhyun, dan ia menyadari kalau vagina sang anak semakin _tembam_ saja.

" _Oohh_ ayah _hhh_ enak _hh_ ~"

Bosan dengan dada sang anak, bibir Chanyeol menyusuri tiap perut buncit Baekhyun. Sejenak ia terkekeh melihat perut Baekhyun yang menggemaskan. Bibir tebalnya menciumi perut Baekhyun, sesekali memberikan tanda kemerahan disana. Lidahnya yang tidak mau kalah juga asik membasahi kulit perut Baekhyun. Sesekali ujung lidahnya itu masuk kedalam pusar sang anak.

Mulutnya semakin turun, lidahnya menggoda _clitoris_ Baekhyun. Bibirnya mengulum bibir vagina _tembam_ milik Baekhyun.

"Ayah _hhh_ _unghh_ ~"

Tidak sabar, Chanyeol membuka bibir vagina Baekhyun, menatap lubang sempitnya degan mata yang ditutupi kabut napsu. Jari telunjuknya membelai lubang Baekhyun, memasukkannya pelahan.

Baekhyun menutup matanya ketika merasakan sedikit perih pada vaginanya. Bocah sepuluh tahun itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dan meremas sprei yang ditidurinya. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan teriakan sakitnya. Dia tidak ingin sang ayah menghentikan kegiatannya. Baekhyun bingung, ayahnya sudah sering memasukkan jarinya kedalam vaginanya, namun kenapa rasanya masih sakit juga?

"Baekki? Kalau sakit bilang ayah, ya."

Mata sipit Baekhyun terbuka dan terkejut ketika mendapati wajah tampan sang ayah yang berada dekat di hadapannya. Mau tidak mau, pipinya merona lucu. Ia mengangguk pelan kemudian tersenyum senang ketika sang ayah mencium keningnya.

Chanyeol ikut tersenyum ketika melihat anaknya tersenyum. Dirinya kembali fokus kepada jarinya yang telah masuk seluruhnya kedalam lubang vagina Baekhyun. Dengan perlahan, dia menggerakkan jarinya. Sesekali matanya melirik keatas, memastikan Baekhyun tidk kesakitan karena perbuatannya.

" _Ouhh_ ayah _hhh_ ~"

Wajahnya mendekati selangkangan Baekhyun, kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menggoda _clitoris_ Baekhyun yang sudah mengeras. Jemarinya tidak berhenti keluar-masuk lubang Baekhyun, bahkan dengan perlahan Chanyeol menambahkan satu jari lagi. Membuat pekikan Baekhyun semakin menjadi.

" _AAHH! Sshh aaahhh~"_

Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya pada selangkangan Baekhyun, ia lebih memilih menikmati wajah cantik Baekhyun yang tengah merasakan kenikmatan. Jemarinya semakin bergerak cepat ketika merasakan kedutan di lubang vagina Baekhyun.

"Ayah _hh_ Baekki ingin pipis _hhh_ ~"

"Keluarkan saja sayang," suara berat Chanyeol berbisik dekat telinga Baekhyun. Gerakan tangannya semakin cepat. Ia tersenyum kecil ketika tangan pendek Baekhyun memeluk lehernya dengan erat.

Hingga sampai Baekhyun berteriak keras dan kedua jari Chanyeol basah oleh cairan Baekhyun, lelaki yang telah memasuki umur kepala tiga itu merasa hidupnya terasa berwarna.

…

Baekhyun duduk tenang diatas pangkuan sang ayah. Rona diwajahnya yang tidak pernah luntur itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan, belum lagi senyum malu-malunya ketika melihat penis sang ayah yang kini menempel pada vaginanya.

"Ayah, Baekki harus apa?"

"Lakukan apa yang Baekki inginkan."

Bocah tersebut mengangguk kecil. Dengan mengingat video yang dilihatnya di internet, Baekhyun menatap kearah sang ayah kemudian menjulurkan kedua tangannya untuk memegang pundak sang ayah. Bertumpu dengan pundak ayahnya, Baekhyun mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya lalu menggerakkan pinggulnya menggesekkan bibir vaginanya dengan penis besar ayahnya.

" _Eunghh_ ~"

Mata sipitnya terpejam merasakan sensasi nikmat berlebih pada bagian pusat tubuhnya. Jemari mungilnya meremas pundak sang ayah.

"A-ayah _hh_ _aahh_ …"

" _Sshh_ Baekki."

Chanyeol memajukan kepalanya, mendekatkan wajahnya pada perpotogan leher Baekhyun kemudian menciuminya lembut. Kedua tangannya memegang pinggul Baekhyun dengan pinggul yang bergerak acak membantu sang anak menggesekkan kelamin mereka.

Penis milik Chanyeol mengeras dan berkedut cepat. Dengan sekali hentak, ia membalikkan posisi mereka. Tubuh tingginya menindih tubuh mungil Baekhyun –bertumpu dengan sikunya. Tangannya mengocok penisnya, menggesekkan ujungnya pada lubang sempit Baekhyun.

"Baekki, kalau sakit teriak saja."

Sang anak mengangguk cepat. Bibirnya terbuka mengeluarkan suara-suara seksi yang menandakan kenikmatan yang dirasakannya. Kakinya ia buka semakin lebar, siap menerima penis sang ayah memasuki vaginanya.

"Ayah _eungh_ Baekki siap."

Chanyeol menatap dalam mata sipit anaknya. Ia tersenyum tipis kemudian mengelus surai hitam sang anak. "Baekki, _saranghae_."

Bibir tebal Chanyeol menekan bibir tipis Baekhyun. Menyesapnya dengan lembut. Tangannya memegang penisnya kemudian mengarahkannya pada lubang vagina Baekhyun. Kenikmatan yang sangat akan segera ia rasakan.

Jika tidak ada sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"BERHENTI! CHANYEOL!"

.

oOo

.

Baekhyun tidak dapat menghentikan tangisannya ketika sang ibu menarik tangannya dengan kasar. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia menahan tubuh mungilnya agar ibunya tidak dapat menariknya kemudian melepaskan genggaman tangan ibunya. setelahya ia langsung berlari dan memeluk ayahnya.

"Baekki tidak ingin pergi _hiks_. Baekki ingin bersama ayah _hiks_."

"Baekhyun!" pekik Yejin keras. Wanita cantik tersebut berjalan mendekati anaknya kemudian menarik paksa tangan mungil Baekhyun yang telah memerah.

Chanyeol menatap sengit kearah Yejin kemudian menepis tangan wanita tersebut. Lagipula, kenapa wanita ini pulang sehari lebih cepat. "Jangan menyakiti Baekhyun!"

"Diam kau, Brengsek!"

"Jangan berbicara kasar didepan Baekhyun, Yejin."

Yejin mendecih pelan kemudian menatap tajam kearah tangan Chanyeol yang tengah mengusap kepala anaknya. Tatapan tajamnya berpindah menatap Chanyeol yang juga tengah menatapnya. "Aku menyesal memintamu menikahiku. Jika aku tau kalau anakku akan dilecehkan seperti ini, lebih baik aku mengurusi anakku sendiri!" jari telunjuk Yejin menunjuk wajah tampan Chanyeol yang menatap datar kearah dirinya. "Walaupun kau bukan ayah kandung Baekhyun, kau tidak seharusnya melakukan itu dengan anakmu!" wanita itu meneteskan airmata saking kesalnya. Namun, dengan cepat ia menghapusnya. "Bagus aku pulang lebih cepat, bagaimana kalau aku pulang besok? Atau lebih malam?!"

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya, menatap Baekhyun yang masih menenggelamkan wajah cantiknya di perutnya. Tangannya masih asik mengelus surai hitam Baekhyun dengan sayang. "Aku tau. Aku minta maaf."

"Kau pikir dengan meminta maaf sudah selesai? Kau menghancurkan masa depan Baekhyun!" bagai orang kerasukan, Yejin menarik tangan Baekhyun yang melingkar di perut Chanyeol. Tanpa mempedulikan tangisan pilu sang anak.

Chanyeol yang sudah geram dengan sikap Yejin, tanpa mempedulikan _gender_ ia mendorong tubuh Yejin hingga wanita tersebut mundur beberapa langkah. Ia berlutut di depan Baekhyun dan meringis melihat wajah bocah tersebut penuh dengan air mata.

"Sayang…"

"A-ayah, Baekki tidak ingin pergi. Baekki ingin bersama dengan ayah," Baekhyun memeluk leher ayahnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher sang ayah. Yang dibalas dengan tangan sang ayah yang melingkar di sekitar pinggangnya.

Mata bulat Chanyeol terpejam, kemudian kembali terbuka dan menatap Yejin yang menatap marah dirinya. Perlahan ia menghela nafasnya kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dengan Baekhyun kemudian menatap sayang kearah sang anak.

"Baekki ikut dengan ibu dulu ya…"

Si bocah menggeleng kuat. "Tidak mau, Baekki ingin bersama ayah!"

Chanyeol mengelus pipi gembil Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya. Ia menatap lembut bocah tersebut. Dia tidak ingin berpisah dengan anak ini, tapi dia sadar kalau dirinya sudah sangat bersalah. Benar apa yang dikatakan Yejin, kalau dia telah menghancurkan masa depan Baekhyun.

"Nanti… ayah akan menyusul," dengan telaten, Chanyeol mneghapus air mata yang membasahi wajah cantik Baekhyun. "Baekki pergi dulu dengan ibu, ya."

Dada Chanyeol bagai dihantam batu ketika melihat sang anak menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju. Dengan terpaksa, ia memberikan senyum tipisnya kemudian kembali memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan mencium kepala sang anak. Untuk yang terakhir kali. Karena setelah itu Yejin menarik tubuh Baekhyun dan membawanya keluar rumah.

"Aku akan mengirimkan surat cerai, Chanyeol."

Kemudian setelah pintu rumahnya tertutup, Chanyeol tidak dapat menahan airmatanya yang terjatuh. Dia tidak tau, akan seperti apa hidupnya tanpa Baekhyun. Nyawanya, pujaan hatinya.

.

.

 _To be Continue_

.

.

 _A/N:_

 _Halo semuanya~ masih pada inget ff ini? Kalau sudah lupa bisa dibaca chapter sebelumnya yaa. Maaf baru bisa update sekarang, karena ada beberapa kendala di kehidupan pribadi. Dan… ff ini satu capther lagi! Siap untuk las Chapter ff ini? Hehe. Semoga aja gak ada kendala laginya._

 _Dan untuk ff aku yang lain. Pasti aku lanjut, tapi dicicil ya. Semoga kalian masih setia nunggu cerita abal Seulla *bow._

 _[p.s kali ini Seulla update bareng sama para Author kece,_ _ **Phyromaniac ; Pupuputri92**_ _ft_ _ **Sayaka Dini ; RedApplee ; ChiakiBee**_ _. jangan lupa buat cek story mereka ya~ review dan follow/favorit juga^^]_

 _Last, sorry for typo. Mind to review?_


End file.
